Sakura and Sakura
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Lazy title I know. So, Sakura is moving in wit her brother and his best friend into a house. With Syaoran by her side Sakura meets, well, Sakura. A ghost of the past and a princess before Clow Reeds time. Can Sakura help the other Sakura save herself from her own lover and move on to the after life in peace?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Hime x Card Captor Sakura crossover story.

**This may take me a while to finish but I'll so my best. I'm currently reading the manga for Sakura Hime while writing this. Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter !

Sakura felt nothing but nausea in her stomach the whole ride here. This was to be her future home? Well, she and Toya's.

Toya was moving into his own place with Yukito. Sakura and Kero though best if they stuck close by to make sure things were good.

Which meant her living with her brother. Not what she'd expected, but with her and Syaoran dating and in high school, Toya wanted to keep her VARY close by.

"Sakura. What are you doing back there?" Toya asked.

Sakura stopped looking out the window to answer him. "I'm trying not to get sick in the car as we drive to this spooky house you want to buy." She said.

Toya chuckled. "Good then. No vomit in this new car." He said. "You doing okay, Squirt?"

Referring to Syaoran next to her. "I'm not a squirt." He mumbled.

Sakura smiled. She was glad he was coming with her. Tomoyo was trying to get into college at the moment and her mother wanted her to do it soon. So Sakura was left with Syaoran coming with her.

"We're here." Yukito said as they slowed to a stop in the driveway.

As the boys got out of the car Sakura reached back and woke Kero up. "Here we are." She said shaking him.

He yawned.

"Sakura got out and looked at how big this house was.

"So, this has a basement AND an attic?" She asked.

'Yes. It's three or four floors. It might need some work however." Yukito said.

Sakura nodded.

"You okay?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura smiled. "I'm fine. This isn't anything too scary." she had gotten over a lot of her fears thanks to Syaoran.

He smiled and hugged her. 'I'm right here. Nothing bad will-"

"HAY! A foot apart." Toya shouted.

Syaoran let her go.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She hated her brother sometimes. It was just a hug. What was he going to do?

"I have the key. Shall we open the door?" Yukito asked.

"Yes. Please." Toya was walking past the two young ones.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Hime x Card Captor Sakura crossover story.

**This may take me a while to finish but I'll so my best. I'm currently reading the manga for Sakura Hime while writing this. Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter

_"I have the key. Shall we open the door?" Yukito asked._

_"Yes. Please." Toya was walking past the two young ones._

As Yukito opened the door, Sakura and them all walked in.

It was a pretty big house.

The kitchen was in the back of the house, two doors one both sides, right off the bat, study room, and living room, and there was a bathroom and basement down the hall to the kitchen.

The stairs looked a little weak and worn out. Sakura wouldn't dare go up there.

"This looks,"

"Perfect." Toya said to Yukito.

Sakura scrunched up her nose, it smelt like mold and wet dog.

"You okay?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes. But I can't see Toya and Yukino living here. Maybe it just needs a woman's touch." Sakura said.

"I want to check out the kitchen." Tomoyo said.

"Wait up." Yukito went after her.

"This house looks like a dump." Syaoran scoffed.

Toya glared at him.

"Toya." Sakura called him. "Let's finish getting things inside." She said.

They brought in everything into the house and were ready for a break.

"Look at this, the study looks more like a library. With relics." Sakura said.

"Wouldn't that be a museum?" Syaoran corrected.

Sakura blushed hearing Toya's chuckling.

"This place could use some work." Yukito was honest.

"Yes! The basement smells something fishy AWFUL!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Sorry, It's not perfect. But it will get there." Toya said.

"Let's hope so." Syaoran mumbled.

"Shall we relax a little bit before we start unpacking?" Yukito asked.

All three kids nodded. "YES!"

Toya growled and went on to the kitchen.

"Let him fix the tea." Yukito winked at Sakura.

With a smile, she and the others sat on the couch in the living room.


End file.
